


Forgetful

by Labradoodles_and_Muffins



Series: A Dancer, a Liar, and a Murderer (are all the same) [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 07:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1218073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labradoodles_and_Muffins/pseuds/Labradoodles_and_Muffins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s starting to forget what her family’s faces look like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetful

It’s five years to the day that she lost the last member of her family and she’s drunk. She’s sitting by their graves and talking as though they can hear her but she knows they can’t. It’s when she goes to leave that she cracks. She’s tried to imagine her mother giving her a kiss goodbye but all she sees is a jumble of vague features - what colour were her eyes? were they blue like hers? or was that her father? - and she breaks. 

She stares at the graves like they belong to strangers and she runs. She runs and runs and still can’t get away from the awful truth. She doesn’t know the answers to those questions. Howhowhow could she forget?! Self-hatred bubbles up in her throat and her knees hit the ground as she vomits whiskey and misery all over the ground.


End file.
